Birth of the shinryu no kami
by Neo-Drive
Summary: The war is over and there is finally peace in the elemental nations. However, certain truths have been revealed to naruto and his loved ones. In order to find out the truth they must leave there home but will the answers be worth the risk?
1. Info page

Hi this is Neo-Drive with my first story. Please bare with me, there will most likely be several grammatical mistakes.

This first page is going to be info about the story and Naruto. I'm doing this because even though this is a Naruto/Highschool DxD fic, the first 5-10 chapters are Naruto in two different worlds. The first world is a mix between high school of the dead, triage X and saint Seiya. The second world is digimon adventure 1-2 with some xros wars thrown in. This is done for a reason.

So, like I said before I will use this front page to show what world/arc is happening. I'll also list Naruto's bio and harem. I should probably say now, this is a large/mass harem fic.

ARC LIST:

PROLOGUE: ch 1

H.O.T.D/ TRIAGE X / SAINT SEIYA: ch 2-

BIO

NAME: Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze

AGE: 18

RACE: human / true Dragon God hybrid (explained in prologue)

APPEARANCE: He looks like he does in Canon but his hair is in the same style as Minato

CHAKRA AFFINITIES:

Water, wind, fire, earth: above average

Lighting: godlike

Bloodline:

EM sharingan

[Hidden]

[Hidden]

[Hidden]

[Hidden]

[Hidden]

[Hidden]

Taijutsu:

geki juken, low class master

[Hidden]

Ninjutsu: S

Genjusu: A

Kenjutsu: A

Equipment:

Sword of omens (thundercats 2011)

Gauntlet of omens

Fused with boosted gear but doesn't give naruto any new abilities

Boosted gear

Juggernaut drive

Burning juggernaut full drive (same as cardinal crimson promotion)

[Hidden]

Power stones (thundercats 2011)

[Hidden]

[Hidden]

Harem:

Naruto:

Kushina, Tsunade, Hinata, Sakura, Ino, Anko, Hanabi, Konan, Temari, Mei, Shizuka, Shizune, Samui, Yugito, Fu, Kaguya, Yugao, Kurotsuchi, Karin

H.O.T.D/TRIAGE X:

Rei, Saya, Shizuka, Rika, Miku, Toshimi, Misuzu, Saeko, Kiriko, Yuriko, Sayo, Yuuko, Oriha, Miki, Aya,...

Digimon:

Kari, Sora

I did say it would be a large/mass harem.

This will be updated after division and before Naruto and co. Go to the DxD world. The prologue will be out in a few days.


	2. AN: Apology and a new poll

**Neo-Drive here. First things first, I said the first chapter would be out ages ago and it isn't. I'm sorry about that. My laptop broke and I underestimated how much slower I am on a tablet. I mean in the amount of time it takes me to write 100 words in a tablet, I could write 700-800 words on a laptop. Because of that I keep stopping and starting and now I just started Uni but I am more or less finished with the chapter. I'm getting a new laptop, so hopefully when it arrives I will have faster updates.**

 **Having said that expect slow updates until I reach the DXD world. For the HOTD and Digimon world, I have to fit in a lot of information in a few chapters so each chapter will be 10k+. The length will go down when Naruto goes to DXD so faster updates.**

 **So I plan on posting a second story that I'll let you guys decide. I feel that if I don't post something regularly, I would probably never get around to doing the long chapters for this story. The choices are:**

 **1\. Hitman reborn / Highschool DXD- Tsuna reborn as a child of the phenex clan. All dying will flame Tsuna. OP Tsuna.**

 **2\. Naruto/ Divine dividing 1- Naruto, his jinchuriki younger sister, kushina and others leave the elemental nations to the outside world. Main characters are Vali, Kiba (DXD) and Naruto. Ideas from bakugan, megaman starforce 2, Danball senki and kamen rider.**

 **3\. Naruto/ Divine dividing 2- Naruto neglected but doesn't hate his family. He leaves home at 7. Elemental nations is a hidden continent so travels both the nations and outside world. MultiXover with shinmai maou no testament and a few others. Ideas from yugioh zexal and devil may cry.**

 **4\. Naruto/ DXD- Naruto is reborn as akeno's twin. No sacred gear naruto. Ideas from bakugan and code geass**

 **5\. Naruto/Garo- Naruto is the older brother to a jinchurriki sister. He gains all the makai knight armors and knowledge about makai priests.**

 **6\. Naruto/Yugioh GX- Modern Naruto. genius Naruto. Naruto neglected but doesn't hate family. He is chosen to go to Cray. Elements from Cardfight vanguard and some others that I don't want to reveal right now.**

 **7\. The flash/ the incredible- alternate ending to season fights the reverse flash and create a flashpoint effect. In new world Barry's parents are together, he has been de-aged and his friends gone. He is the same age as violet. Starts just before the movie and flash villains and maybe some allies will appear after the movie events.**

 **The poll is up on my profile.**

 **The actual chapter for this fic WILL BE UP IN A FEW DAYS. I mean it this time.**


	3. Prologue

**Hi guys. First thing I want to say is that I am sorry again. I originally planned for this chapter to be 3,000 to 4,000 words. When I posted my AN i just looked at the word count and saw that I was around 3,000. As you can see I wasn't even half way because of that I rushed to get this finished as well as cutting out a lot of dialogue to speed things out.. So, yeah here is the prologue. Just to let you know, I have not proof read this so there will be many grammatical errors but this will be fixed by the time the next chapter comes out.**

 **Also, there are some explanations and a question at the bottom.**

 **With the poll, currently Naruto/DXD is in the lead. I will take down the poll in about a weeks time, so if you haven't voted please do.**

 **I do not own anything, they all own to there respective owners.**

"Talking"

'Thinking and mental conversation'

 **"Beast talking"**

 **'Beast thinking and mental conversation'**

 **[Sacred gear]**

* * *

Standing outside was a group of people, but these weren't regular people they were all shinobi. Well... more like kunoichi. Shinobi and there female counterpart, the kunoichi, are a warriors who use there unique power that lies within them to preform incredible feats. From controlling the elements to even reviving the dead. Nearly nothing is impossible for a shinobi and it is all thanks to the power within, chakra.

Chakra is the fusion of the body's yin or spiritual energy and the yang or physical energy. However, this wasn't a natural evolution for humanity. Everything began when a princess from a forgotten time committed a terrible taboo; she consumed the forbidden fruit of the God tree, shinju. She became the first chakra user and with the power she gained she was able to bring about peace. However, unknown to her at the time, the Shinju's will bound itself to her soul. Slowly it began to corrupt her turning her into a cold and ruthless tyrant. In the end she was sealed away by her two sons Hagoromo and Hamura, who had inherited the ability to use chakra from there mother. They believed that someone in the future would be able to free her of the Shinju's curse.

Hagoromo, now known as the sage of six paths, decided to bless the rest of humanity with the ability to wield chakra and went on to later create the 9 tailed beasts, while Hamura took the rest of their clan to the moon in order to watch over the era his brother was creating. On his deathbed he named his younger son, Asura, as his successor.

The sage's two sons. Both completely different. Indra, the prodigy and Asura, the dead last. This lead to both of them coming up with different answers for peace. Indra believed that a single absolute power was needed peace, whereas Asura believed that peace could be gained through love and people truly understanding one another. In the end the sage chose Asura and Indra, although he was disappointed that he wasn't chosen, supported his brother. At least he was meant to. The Shinju's will was somehow able to escape the seal but without a body it was powerless. So, it did the next best thing, corrupt Indra and his descendents, forcing the brothers to fight each other.

That war between Indra's uchiha clan and Asura's senju continued for generations. Both clans even forgot the reason the war began yet still continued to fight as if hating one another was inscribed into their DNA. However, the birth of two powerful warriors gave rise to a change. They were the transmigrants of Asura and Indra soul, Hashirama Senju and Madara Uchiha. Through them the war finally came to an end. However, everything must end at some point. Madara betrayed Konoha and plunged the world into chaos once again and this time he had help. Using his eyes he was able to gain control of the mightiest of the tailed beasts, the kyuubi. With its power he went to face his former friend Hashirama for the final time. Madara would have won if not for Mito Uzumaki using her clans intimate knowledge of the sealing art to seal the kyuubi within herself. With the beast gone, Madara fell in battle.

Later, the tailed beasts were given to the other nations and life continued. Another war came and pass but it seems Madara's wasn't as dead as people thought. On the night of the birth of Naruto and his twin sister, Naruko "Madara" attacked. His target was the kyuubi that was at the time sealed within the twins mother Kushina Uzumaki and since the child birth weakened the seal it was the perfect time to strike. However, the fourth hokage and the twins father, Minato Namikaze was able to free the kyuubi from "Madara's" control but by then the damage was already done. His wife was slowly dying and his home had suffered much loss. With no other option he sealed the kyuubi's yin into himself and the yang into his daughter. By the end of the night the twins were left without both parents.

With the death of the fourth, the third hokage Hiruzen Sarutobi came out of retirement to lead the village once again and, unfortunately, that meant that he had to deal with the civilian council once again. As expected the civilians demanded that Naruko be put death. In order to stop them he revealed to the council who the twins parents were. He hoped that by telling them this they would see Naruko as a hero but what actually happened is that they saw Naruto as the fourth's only child and the more greedy civilians wanted to adopt him but they wanted Naruko to become an emotionless weapon *cough Danzo cough* or be killed. Hiruzen decided that any information about the children's heritage is an S-class secret and that both children would be raised in an orphanage. This didn't stop the civilians from secretly spreading th he news. This lead to Naruto taking the Namikaze name while Naruko took the less important, according to the civilans, Uzumaki name.

As the twins grew up they never understood why people wanted to separate them or why they loved Naruto but hated Naruko or why they had different surnames. No matter what they did Naruto never abandoned his sister and was always there to protect her. It wasn't until they were five that they learned why they were treated the way they were. The twins share there birthday with the kyuubi festival, a celebration about the defeat of the kyuubi. On this day the twins normally stay in doors since Naruto didn't like the looks people were giving his sister. The looks she normally got weren't pleasant but every year, on that day the looks were more malicious. So staying indoors made them feel safe but this year it wasn't meant to be.

A group of drunken civilians decided to break in to the children's apartment in order to end the life of Naruko. When they came, Naruto tried to fend them off but it was pointless. No matter what he did they would simply push him away and continue on to his sister. All he could do was act as a human shield. He was terrified but he promised that he would always protect her. As they approached, his fear intensified but he knew that Naruko was as terrified as him if not more, so he made sure to put on a brave face. He hoped it was enough to convince her that everything would be fine. Just as the attackers were on them, something in Naruto was released. The sudden alerted the ANBU, that should have been protecting them, of the situation and they immediately went to see what was happening while one went to contact the hokage.

By the time Hiruzen arrived the attackers were already unconscious but his main concern was his late successor's children. Naruko was in tears, cradling the barely conscious Naruto in her arms. He immediately rushed to their side. He noticed a red fingerless gauntlet with a green gem within it. Apart from that he couldn't find any physical damage to the boy but when he saw Naruto's eyes, he froze. Instead of the brilliant blue he was accustomed to seeing, two blood red orbs with a single tomoe spinning lazily around the pupil of each eye. Shortly after Naruto passed out.

When he woke up he found himself to be in a hospital bed with his sister and jiji by his side. It seems that Naruko had cried herself to sleep. He grit his teeth when he saw the dried tears on her cheeks. He was her older brother, he should have been able to protect her. After calming himself down he turned to his jiji and demanded answers. Hiruzen knew that if Naruko asked him the same question he would have been able to easily the conversation to a different direction but Naruto was different. He may be young but he could already see that the boy was genius like his father and his former student, Orichimaru. So, he told Naruto the truth. If he didn't the boy would have found out himself and at least this way his reaction would hopefully be more manageable and have little negative effects.

Barton didn't really react to the identity of his father, since he already figured I trot out. I mean with the civilians calling him Namikaze-sama and the fact that if he made a few minor changes to his appearance, they would have been completely identical. What he r what he really wanted to know about was of the newly revealed Uzumaki Kushina, Aka the twins mother. (You all know Kushina's back story so I'm not going to bother writing it) Naruto was proud but also worried. To be the only son of not one but two powerful shinobi put a lot of pressure on the young boys shoulders. However it made him even more determined to become strong to honour his parents but, more importantly, to protect his sister. It wouldn't be fair for both of them to lose their childhood.

However, what he was told next shocked him. He had the sharingan! The bloodline believed to be the strongest in the world. While he was knocked out, Hiruzen had his most trusted doctors run an in depth blood test on Naruto, his sister and there parents blood sample. What he found shocked him, Minato was a decedent of Uchiha Madara. It was common knowledge that Minato was an orphan and since he never awakened the Uhiha bloodline, there was never any reason to suspect the two having any relation to one another. Then again there was only a 30% chance of a pureblood member of the Uchiha clan awakening the powerful eyes. Therefore it is nearly impossible for a non clan member with such diluted blood to be able to awaken the bloodline.

Hiruzen was hesitant in telling Naruto about his ancestry but in the end he did. He needed Naruto to be prepared. The two continued to talk until Naruko woke up. There discussion was mainly about the mysterious gauntlet that Naruto possessed. Unfortunately they both knew nothing about it. When the two so the now awake Naruko they decided to call it a day. Of course Naruto told his sister about what he and the sandaime were talking about and let's just say that she was a major pain to deal with for the next week.

Over the next few years, Naruto was able to gain a fully mature sharingan as well as contact the beast within his gauntlet, which he now knew was called the boosted gear. During one of his more intense training sessions, his gauntlet changed. It grew to now cover his fingers as well as arm. Shortly after this happened he was drawn into his mindscape. There he met his greatest ally and closest friend; the Welsh dragon, Ddraig.

Ddraig went on to about his life, mainly his rivalry with the white one and how he ended up in sealed within the sacred gear. However, what was the most surprising was when Ddraig told him that the boosted gear shouldn't even exist. At least not in Naruto's dimension. It seems that after the death of Ddraig's previous host something strange happened. Normally he would immediately be sent to his new host and sleep until the sacred gear awakens but this time he saw a being that terrified him. The strongest being in existence. The beast of apocalypse, Great Red. It was only for a moment though. Next thing he knew he was awoke within Naruto but he couldn't feel any familiar presences. No devils, angels or even dragons. After some thinking he came to the conclusion that he was another dimension. Even though he was flung from everything he knew he was glad that one positive thing came from it and that was Naruto. The child would definitely become the strongest Sekiryutei in history. He couldn't wait to rub this in Albion's face.

As the years went by the siblings entered the the shinobi academy. If course with all the training Naruto has done he was immediately seen as a prodigy. Naruto, not so much. She was someone that learned by doing the action, not reading about it. At least she had her brother to help her. With his help she was near the top of the kunoichis. You see Naruto didn't just help her , he helped many of the students, especially the civilian children who had less syppory. With Due to Naruto's extra lessons their clans was known as the strongest group of students to appear within the academy in a time of peace but there class was also the smallest. He made sure his friends knew the truth about the shinobi lifestyle and as expected many of the civilians quit. In the process Naruto gained the affection of several of his classmates as well as his own sister but if there was one thing Naruto definitely inherited from his parents it just had to be there denseness to the emotions of the opposite sex. In general things were looking good for him, that was until one night.

The uchiha massacre.

One night Itachi killed off the Uchiha clan only leaving Sasuke alive. The event traumatized the child but with the help of Naruto he was able to at least regain a bit of what he loss. You see he told Sasuke about his Sharingan and that he still had family.

By the end of the Academy Naruto had achieved the incomplete form of his balance breaker, the over booster. Naruto was placed on team 7 with Sakura and Sasuke with Kakashi as there sensei but because Naruto was at a much higher level than the others, he was placed on a one man team under Anko. He more or less just went from team to team learning a bit from each sensei while mainly learning from Anko. Things were pretty boring until team 7's first c-rank mission.

What was meant to be a simple escort mission quickly turned into something much worse. With the appearance of several kiri missing nin, the most dangerous being Zabuza Momichi, and the state of wave country turned the c rank to an A rank. Of course they kept going so Naruto and Anko were sent as backup. It safe to say that all the Konoha nin were appalled with the state wave was in but every cloud has a silver lining.

While there Naruto became close with a girl called Haku. He could honestly say that she was his first love. With her there things didn't seem that bad but all good things must come to an end. A few days before Naruto was going to confess to Haku, Zabuza and his masked companion attacked the bridge. To summarize what happened, Sasuke was wounded but awoke his Sharingan, Naruko in a rage entered her initial jinchurriki mode and used the power boost to defeat the masked nin who was revealed to be Haku. Kakashi was about to finish of Zabuza, Haku appeared between them and took the attack herself ending her life in the process. Then the midget tyrant Gato made his appearance with a small army of bandits with him.

The small man went on to beat Haku's lifeless body. When Naruto saw this something in him snapped causing his power to reach a new level. He balance breaker was now complete. In a rage both he and Zabuza went on to decimate the mercenaries before brutally ending the life of Gato. Unfortunately, Zabuza's wounds were too severe but at least he died with his most precious person. After that the remainder of there time in wave was relatively quiet, which is something Naruto was grateful for. It gave him time to mourn his first love.

A few months after the wave mission, the chuunin exams were upon them. Of course they were excited. The Konoha nin easily passed the first exam but the second was trickier, especially for Naruto. Due to his situation of being a one man team, he had to collect two copies of each scroll. This was because a one man team is only something that happens when the genin in question is leagues above an average graduate. In fact it was better to compare them to a chuunin with no experience. Therefore, they made the second test more challenging.

He was just able to make it through that test. Then they all learned that even though they passed the second test not all of them would be in the final. Of course they were passed off but they could understand the logic. Since many important people are coming to konoha to see the finals, they couldn't afford to spend more than one day at the event. (All Canon members made it through but replace Naruto with Naruko) Everyone gave it there best shot to make it to the finals, even the weakest of the rookies, Sakura and Ino, were able to showcase there skills proving to themselves and the crowd that they were growing into fine kunoichi. However, Naruto was not happy with the match between Hinata and her cousin, Neji. The boy had such rage and anger that was all directed at the sweet girl. Even though he beat her within an inch of her life she still refused to give up. If not for Naruto and the jounin senseis stepping in, the Kirkwood have died. After the match ups Naruto found that his opponent was the granddaughter of the tsuchigkage Onoki. Her name was Kurotsuchi.

During the month long break, Naruko went off to train with a,super pervert that turned out to be the legendary toad sage Jiriaya. Naruto wasn't really comfortable with leaving his precious little sister with a pervert but she convinced him to let her do what she wanted. While this was going on Naruto was training with Anko, improving his current skill set instead of trying to learn new techniques.

By the finals were about to start, Naruto was very confident. That was until the sound sand invasion began. It seemed that Orochimaru's sound village was able to 'convince' the kazekage to join him in a plot to destroy the hidden leaf village for good. During the invasion Naruto and team 7 were battling the unstable jinchuuriki, Gaara. Things weren't looking good for them and things just got worse when Shukaku was released. That is until Naruto used a forbidden power, Juggernaut Drive. With it he was able to defeat Gaara but he was left in a coma like state. By the time he had awoken many things had come to pass.

Hiruzen lost his life to Orochimaru, Tsunade Senju was the new Hokage and she was brought back by Naruko and Jiriaya. But he also learnt that Sasuke left the village to join the snake pedo and his sister now had a scar just above her heart to prove it. Naruto was angry, but not at Sasuke or anybody else. He was angry at himself. He was Sasuke's best friend and he failed to see through Sasuke's mask. He hadn't recovered from the death of his family. It seemed to be that Naruto believed in strength that Sasuke didn't even have. Naruto swore to himself that he would meet Sasuke again. Not to bring him back to the village or anything like that. He simply wanted to talk to him. He believed that Sasuke was smart enough to come up with some kind of plan to escape from Orochimaru what he deemed it necessary.

Shortly after, Naruko left on a training trip with Jiriaya. While she was gone he studied under Kakashi as well as being taught the fabled chidori and later on the improved version the raikiri. Naruto also got closer to Tsunade. Since both of them had lost people precious to them, they enjoyed being in the presence of someone that understood the pain that they were going through but Naruto came across a problem; they were getting too close. He may not be the sharpest person when it concerns the feelings of girls that like him but as there affection for him grew, he eventually began to notice. So when Tsunade began to show signs of affection for him, he knew he had to leave. After the death of Haku, he began to keep everyone at an arms length, his sister included. He just couldn't handle the fact that he might lose them. So he did the only thing that he could think of. He left. He didn't go rogue or anything like that. What he did so was sneak in an extra bit of paperwork when the hokage was drunk and she as signed it. The document granted Naruto the same travel rights as the Jiriaya and himself.

At first Naruto simply travelled around the nations, helping out here and there, redefining his power in the process. Soon he came across a strange tower that he of course entered cautiously. Once he reached the top he found a dagger with a red jewel in the hilt. As soon as he touched the blade he felt a pulse of energy enter his body and, with it came severe pain. When it finally passed he noticed two things. One the dagger was know a long sword and two a white orb was floating a few meters away from him. He was immediately on guard when the orb began to talk to him. It introduced itself as Jaga the wise. After some time Naruto and Ddraig came to the conclusion that they weren't in any danger. Jaga then explained to the two who he was in life and that long before humans ruled the earth, humanoid animals ruled and that there planet was once known as third earth. This made him wonder what happened to earth-1 and earth-2 but he chose not to ask and instead focused on Jaga's tale.

He went on to explain how the beings actually originated from space and the fall of the space tyrant mumm-ra. Later on during the time of a cat named Lion-O, the tyrant returned. Together with his allies they were able to collect the power stones and eventually defeat Mumm-ra. However, the final battle triggered the end of there kind with the only remaining evidence of this last was the tower of omens that they currently resided in and the sword in his hand. He told the two that the sword of omens contained the war stone and was the mark of the lord of the Thundercats. Surprisingly the blade called out to Naruto and subconsciously led him here. It seems it deemed him worthy. Jaga decided to train the boy but before they started there was one more piece of businesses that had to be sorted out.

Nearby was a large scroll sitting on a second alter. On closer inspection Naruto found out it was a summoning contract. He was glad to have found one since the toads didn't really suit him so he left them to his sister. After quickly signing it he was immediately reversed summoned to the wherever the summons resided. When he arrived he found himself to be in an extremely large cave with a large blue Crystal illuminating it. To both his and Ddraig's surprise, standing before them were five large dragons. The blue one, Dracyan, the white one, Dravise, the red one, Dragren, the black one, Drazeros and finally the gold one, Dragold. They said that they have been waiting centuries for him to come to them, but what was weird was that the called him child of the infinite dream. They then told him that like Ddraig, they weren't from this dimension. Apparently there was a time when Dragold went mad and destroyed there entire dimension, fusing all of the power within the b-crystal. The only beings strong enough to survive were the other dragons. When Dragold left there dimension with the b-crystal they followed. TogetheTogether Together they were able to purge Dragold of his madness and immediately he felt regret.

Since there was no way to reverse the damage already done, they decided to watch over the b-crystal, protecting it and making sure that it never fell in to the wrong hands. Later on they all received a vision of a child that they are destined to meet. So they created a contract that would immediately kill anyone that wasn't the chosen child. It was at this point that Jaga decided to make his appearance. The ancient beings came to the decision that it would be best to teleport the tower of omens to the dragons cave and that the training would also be done in the cave. This was due to the unique properties of the b-crystal and the tower. Both objects had the ability to slow down time for rosemary nearby. It wasn't much though. Each object could slow time by a half. So if two days by the objects would be the same as in day outside and with both objects the ability was doubled. So one day outside was the same as four days inside!

They trained him for a full year sand it was very intensive. Naruto couldn't even count the number of times that he went to bed completely broken. luckily the b-crystal always healed him over night and the process made his bones and body more resilient, the bad news though was that this meant he didn't have any breast days away from his 'training'.he couldn't argue with the results though. Over the year his skills greatly increased. He was able to improve some of his old techniques as well as learn new ones form his masters. He was even able to gain control of juggernaut drive but he felt that it was incomplete and that there was a level of his sacred gear that he hadn't reached yet. Jaga even gave him the gauntlet of omens but since he already had his boosted gear he didn't see the point of carrying another gauntlet that was meant to go in his left hand. It was then that Ddraig told him about the ability that all longinus sacred gears possessed. They had the ability to respond to there users will and adapt. With this ability it was possible for the two gauntlet to become. Unfortunately the improved boosted gear didn't have any upgrades. At least that is what the two thought at first until Jaga explained to them that the improved sacred gear had the ability to hold the other power stones. Without this ability it would have been impossible to use them without having some kind of negative effect on the two.

One morning the Dragons and b-crystal were gone. According to Jaga it was there time to go and since the b-crystal was connected to them it vanished a long side them. The wise cat shortly followed them. After a week of mourning Naruto returned to the human realm and he was happy to know that just over three months had passed instead of a year. Over the next two years he continued travelling across the nations, using his sight beyond sight ability to search for the power stones.

His journey took him across the lands and he did many things. The biggest of which was ending the kiri civil war. The only problem was that he ended gaining the affection of more girls. He also ended up encountering the akatsuki, twice in fact. The first time they was when he was near takigakure. He saw a girl around his age trying to escape from two cloaked shinobi but what was weird was that both cloaks had the same read cloud design. He was able to defeat them by using his boosted gear to enhance his Sharingan and then cast a genjutsu on the two. Honestly, it only worked because he had the element of surprise.

After the two escaped he asked the girl, Fu, why they were attacking her. At first she was wary of the blond. Being a jinchuuriki meant that most people wished to cause her harm but for some reason the nanabi, Chonmei trusted him. Since the tailed beast had always acted in her best interest decided to trust the boy. She told him of her life and how she overheard he village leader saying that they had arranged for her to be taken care of. She had had enough of the abuse that was inflicted on her by her fellow villagers so with this news she decided to run away. It was fine at first but then she has cornered by the cloaked shinobi. The rest he knew. Since Naruto had a jinchuuriki sister he felt that he should protect Fu, so he offered her the chance to travel with him.

The second time he met the Akatsuki was when he was near Kumo. You see his sight beyond sight ability had led him to believe that a power stone was near to Kumo. So that was where he and his travelling companion went. It had been a few months since Fu had started travelling with him and she had never been so happy. She felt like one of those fairy tale princesses that are saved by there handsome princes.

When they were near Kumo they found the same cloaked shinobi that attacked her in the past but know they were attacking another girl. If course they went to help her. When the cloaked shinobi saw the two they were both pissed and happy. They were happy to see the target that they let get away before but they are pissed to see the blond again. The more... colourful of the two actively said how he felt about the blond.

In his rage he accidentally revealed who they were. The scythe user was named Hidan and the one with the face mask was Kakuzu and they worked for organization called the Akatsuki. The two jinchuuriki and the blond were able to push back the two by using a combination of tailed beast chakra, Naruto's scale mail and the sword of omens. He was able to cut off the head of Hidan before they made there escape. The girl, Yugito, was grateful to them for there assistance.

She was on her way to a sacred island of Kumo that holds the key for a jinchuuriki to fully utilise the tailed beasts chakra within them. When she was near the ship she was attacked. This news troubled him. The one thing the girls had in common was the fact that they were both jinchuuriki, just like his sister. Why were the Akatsuki targeting the jinchuuriki? He hoped to find the answer quickly. Later on Naruto and Fu accompanied Yugito to the Island. There they met the strongest jinchuuriki, Killer B. After explaining the situation he allowed them to stay for a little while. While there they both confronted there inner darkness. It was a struggle but they were able to come out victorious. Naruto was incredibly proud of this. After he completed the exercise, he finally felt that juggernaut drive was complete, meaning that he could now focus on going beyond his current level. While Fu was training was the other jinchuuriki, Naruto was meditating. Eventually he was able to enter the resting place of the souls of the previous boosted gear users.

Whenever he activated the juggernaut drive, he would always feel a deep hatred from within him. At first he thought it was his own repressed feelings but Ddraig told him that it was the curse placed on him by his past partners. Naruto knew that to accomplish his goals he had to confront the darkness within his sacred gear. However he wasn't expecting for the souls to have any form of sentience. What he expected was something like a mass of negative emotions taking the form of some kind of creature. The first time he went in the souls tried to consume him so he left immediately. The next time he tried he met the strongest male and female wielder of the boosted gear, Belzard and Elsha. Unfortunately Belzard wasn't much of a talker but it seemed that Elsha could talk more than enough for the both of them.

After a month the two left the Island and Naruto was able to find the first power stone, the spirit stone. He was glad to know that it was able to fuse with his boosted gear. Jaga did say it could but he was still a bit worried that something would happen.

As he and Fu continued there journey he would always enter the resting place within his sacred gear and, although the process was slow, he was able to gain the respect and friendship from most of the past hosts, in the process purging them of there negative emotions. However, it wasn't enough. In order for him to break his limit he had to have to cooperation of all of his predecessors.

After some time Naruto decided that it was time for him an Fu to go there separate ways. Of course she was reluctant at first but he was finally able to convince her to stay in Kiri. On his way back to konoha he heard news that the kazekage was kidnapped by a strange person wearing a black cloak with a red cloud design. Knowing that whatever the Akatsuki were up to was bad, Naruto immediately set off for Suna. He wasn't surprised when he met up with some konoha nin but he was surprised at the members of the rescue team. It was the remainder of team 7 and team gai. There was also this pale kid, Sai that he never met before. He didn't think that Naruko would be back yet. Together they were able to save the the kazekage, Gaara's life but it did cost them the life of the elder chiyo.

After they returned to konoha, Naruto was beat within an inch of his life by several angry/ worried females, including his sister. She was very angry to find that her beloved big brother was not in konoha when she returned. Heck, she didn't even know he left! Tsunade also refused to heal him as a punishment.

Over the next few months they were trying to find Sasuke as well as learn more about the mysterious Akatsuki. As time went by they suffered loses, mainly the life of Asuma and Jiriaya. The second loss hit his sister and Tsunade hard and he was the only one able to comfort them. At least they were bring down the Akatsuki numbers and he was able to find the tech stone in the ruins of the hidden sky village. They were even able to defeat the the 'leader', a former student of the toad sage Nagato, as well as gain new allies in the form of the former second in command of the Akatsuki, Konan. Of course it took sometime before she was accepted by the konoha but with Naruto's encouragement and with the information she provided about the remainder of any and all Akatsuki plans she was able to be accepted as a konoha nin. However, things got worse

The real leader of the Akatsuki Obito Uchiha started the 4th shinobi war in order to gain the last few tailed beasts. The threat was so great that the five great ninja villages did something that had never happened before. They united as one force. No individual villages, just shinobi. While the jinchuuriki went to Kumo's sacred island, Naruto and the remainder went to war. The Uchiha used the Edo tensei to summon an army of the dead including Haku. When the two met again it was hard for both of them to battle as enemies once more. After a battle that exhausted him more mentally than physically, he and Kakashi were able to free her and Zabuza. Before she went she told Naruto that she loved him and knew of his feelings for her. Also, how she wanted him to live a happy life for the both of them. After that Naruto shed tears. Something that he hadn't done since he mourned her passing all those years ago. He was happy to finally know her answer. Within the boosted gear the last souls that did not accept Naruto before finally found him worthy. You see they disliked how he closed off his heart they all suffered due to a lack of love yet this boy kept everyone away from. Just making sure that he wouldn't get hurt but now things were different. He let love into his heart once again. This was Haku's final gift to him. The key to going beyond his limit; the burning juggernaut soul drive.

Things were slowly starting to go there way. Even though Obito was able to revive Madara Uchiha, with the arrival of the jinchuuriki, Sasuke and Naruto's new power they were able to hold them back. Naruto was glad that Sasuke finally returned. They had met a few months ago and as Naruto promised they just talked. Sasuke was expecting Naruto to hate him but to his surprise he said he wasn't. He tried to see if he was lying but all that he saw was that smile of his. The same smile that helped him many years ago. He told Sasuke that he believed in him and that as long as he was alive there would always be a place for him at konoha. This made him hesitate but he already chose his path. It was only after meeting the revived Itachi that he came to the conclusion that Naruto was right.

With the the two Uchiha on the loosening end of the battle, they were forced to do something drastic. Obito absorbed the incomplete ten tails. They were able to collect the chakra needed from objects or areas that had the tailed beast chakra. Obito was had become the second jinchuuriki if the juubi, but he eventually fell and Madara took his place as the third Jinchuuriki. It was at this time that both Sasuke and Naruko gained a power boost from the sage of six paths himself. It turned out that they were the reincarnation of the sages' two sons. It was weird to him since Naruko is a girl but with all the crazy stuff that has been happening to them, why not through in the fact that she was the reincarnation of a male. The only problem was that the already bad situation became worse.

The rabbit goddess and the progenitor of chakra Kaguya was able to take control of Madara's body with the help of black zetsu. With her appearance this took a drastic turn for the worse with the only people had any chance against her were him, Naruko and Sasuke. Even with all three of them working together, they lacked experience. Kaguya has had most of her life to understand her godlike power while the teens had only had a few hours but then the worse case scenario occurred. One of them fell. To be more specific, Sasuke did.

As Sasuke lay, slowly dying something inside Naruto snapped. His power skyrocketed to new levels along with his rage and it was all aimed at one person. He began battling the goddess alone but as they were battling he noticed something strange. Her movements were slightly stiff and showed signs of hesitation. Trusting his gut instincts he used an ability he copied from his sister. He temporarily fused there chakra together. The connection lasted only for a moment but that was all the time he needed to find out the truth. The real Kaguya was being held captive by the Shinju's dark will. With this knowledge he came to one conclusion; he would save her. Nobody deserved to suffer as long as she has. The only problem was that he only had one technique that could save her, the only problem was that it was untested. Ddraig told him about his [penetrate] ability a few months back but he never got around to actually using it. In theory, by using it he should be able to directly attack the dark will without causing any physical damage to her. That was exactly what he did. He bet everything on his devil's luck that both he and his sister possessed.

With the battle over, the siblings went over to say goodbye to there friend and brother. Sasuke transferred the sages yin chakra to Naruko, giving her the rinnegan in her left eye with the same design as his own. With Naruto, he gave him two things. The first was the final power stone, the soul stone. It seemed that Orochimaru had it all along and that he was using its power for his body transfer techniquestechnique. The second gift was his eyes. He used a forbidden techniquestechnique to pass on the abilities of one's eyes to another. With that he finally passed on. However, Naruto received one more gift. When Naruto destroyed the Shinju, something else was expelled from her body. More specifically the top half of Madara Uchiha. He came to realise how wrong his actions were. As an act of redemption he used the same technique as Sasuke, giving Naruto his eyes abilities as well. He also revealed a secret about Naruto's Sharingan.

Naruto's regular Sharingan was already on par with a mangekyo Sharingan and this was for a reason. Everyone born with Uchiha blood has there mangekyo abilities predetermined at birth. The more powerful the techniques, the harder it would be to awaken the mangekyo. If Naruto had a weaker ability then he would have already fulfilled the conditions to awakening the cursed upgrade of the Uchiha clan. It seems that Naruto has the same ability has Indra. The ability to copy other bloodlines. The proof was that Naruto's new EMS had the abilities of Sasuke's, Madara'sMadara's, Itachi's and Shisui's unique mangekyo abilities. As long as he comes with contact with that person's persons chakra and has some kind of bond with them then he could copy the bloodline. You see the forbidden technique that Sasuke and Madara used only boosts the users own unique abilities but Naruto gained new ones.

He gained Madara's chakra ffrom the technique. The same with Sasuke and since it was Itachi's eyes he also gained those abilities. So the question was how did he get Shisui's chakra? When he met Itachi earlier he hid a crow containing Shisui's remaining eye within him. In order to remain hidden the crow fused with his chakra network, in the process connection the chakra of Shisui's eye.

With this the war was finally over.

Overtime people began to fear Naruto. I.e. became common knowledge that Naruko and Sasuke were the sage of six paths children reborn, so her power was expected but Naruto was an anomaly. One important lesson that Naruto learnt growing up was that people will always fear what they don't understand. Luckily Ddraig had a solution. There was a way for them to return to his original dimension. So, after talking with his lovers, who decided to come with him, that it would be better to leave sooner rather than later.

This leads us to the present. With Naruto done reminiscing about the past he turned to his lovers-

His lovers. That still felt odd to him. After he opened his heart again, he found out he had room in his heart for more than one girl in his life. Before he would have never have agreed to having more than one partner, but I guess the war changed him more than he thought. The girls were more than happy to share since they knew he would treat them equally. Also the fact that one girl had no chance of matching his endless Stamina.

\- Tsunade, Hinata, Sakura, Ino, Anko, Hanabi, Konan, Temari, Mei, Shizuka, Shizune, Samui, Yugito, Fu, Kaguya, Yugao, Kurotsuchi, Karin and even his sister Naruko.

"Are you sure about this." He said, " This will be the last time you would ever see your home. People don't fear you guys, you can still turn back."

Naruko walked up to him and gave him a chakra infused smack to his head.

"SHUT IT, BAKA NII-CHAN! WE SAID WERE COMING WITH YOU AND besides..."

She looked down and her voice became quiet..

"It's not fair. You always have to carry the burden. Please let us help you."

By the end her voice was beginning to crack up. Naruto sighed and brought her into a hug. He should have expected this. Ever since the death if Sasuke, she has been incredibly overprotective of him. She didn't want to lose anyone else important to her.

Naruto saw that all the girls agreed with her. So in response to there determined looks he gave them a smile.

"Thank you."

With there resolves firm, the group went to place they Ddraig detected the rift. It just had to be the valley of the end.

Naruto closed his eyes and when he opened them he was in his mindscape. It was a wild open field with several mountain ranges and forests nearby.

"Ddraig, were here."

 **"I can tell aibou."**

A large red western dragon.. this imposing figure was one of the two heavenly dragons. The Welsh dragon, Ddraig.

 **"I never thought my life would turn out like this. Naruto, thank you. At of all my hosts your the only one that has been able to make me feel so alive."**

"Oh my... to think that The great and powerful red dragon emperor would thank a person like me. Looks like your becoming soft in your old age."

Ddraig began to growl and flicked Naruto with his tail.

"Ow! What was that for!"

 **"Shut up you damn gaki! I forgot how much of a whiny bitch you are."**

"What you call me you overgrown lizard!"

They were glaring at one another until they suddenly began to laugh.

"Well were ready when you are."

Naruto began to fade for his mind.

"And Ddraig. I should be the one thanking you."

After Naruto fully faded, Ddraig went to the lake. He looked down into its depth and he could see it. A white glowing orb at the very bottom. It was so deep that Naruto hasn't noticed it yet.

 **"Looks like we'll meet again soon White one. You guys as well, I'm looking forward to meeting you properly."**

Ddraig looked up at the artificial sun and watched as it became blue.

Back in the real world Naruto and the others were prepared for there journey.

"You guys ready?"

They nodded. With the final warning being ignored Naruto summoned his boosted gear. He focused his chakra and soon the group of shinobi were gone. Never to be seen in the elemental nations again.

Within the dimensional gap, the strongest being in existence resided. The great beast of apocalypse, Great Red. In the past she grew board, so she decided to try something new. She created a human body for herself and decided to live in a human world. She picked one at random and she was glad to say that her life as Kushina Uzumaki was incredibly fun. Then she decided to do something more extreme. She wanted a child. So using her power over dreams, she was able to be impregnated by Minato Namikaze. When she found out that she would have twins, she decided to do a little experiment.

Since Ophis once resided in the dimensional gap, the place e was filled with her energy. So, she took that power and fused it with one of the unborn children. The possibility of someone having both her and Ophis power intrigued her but it was unlikely that the child would survive. She was wrong. When they were born, she loved her daughter that had her powers and she was interested to see how her little experiment turned out. Unfortunately, she died the night of there birth.

With the death of her mortal form, she returned to her true body and simply watched. As she watched she decided to give her experiment a gift in the form oh of his sacred gear. The more she watched, the more she grew to care for her experiment, no, she grew to care for her son in a much deeper way then what a mother should.

After the war, she saw what was happening to him and knew that as that she had to meet her children earlier than planned. So she, sent a message to Ddraig.

When the group of shinobi opened there eyes, they found themselves in a strange place.

'Ddraig, is this really your home?'

 **'No. This is the dimensional gap.'**

'But why ar-'

Before Naruto could finish his mental conversation, he was tackled by a red blur. The girls got ready to defend themselves from the unknown attacker but when they saw who the attacker was there eyes went wide. Especially Tsunade and Naruko.

"KUSHINA / KAA-SAN"

The two spoke as looked down at the sight of one very happy Kushina Uzumaki, burying herself into her son's chest. Her eyes snapped open and she quickly got off of the man. She was so happy to see him that she forgot about the other.

"It's been awhile sensei." She said while looking at Tsunade. Unfortunately she and everyone else were still in shock. So unsurprisingly the first one to speak up was the one person that didn't know or care for Kushina, Kaguya.

"Hmm... So your the one who bears the title of most feared kunoichi. I'm not impressed."

Unfortunately, Kaguya still looked down upon others. She has gotten better but she still has a long way to go. A tick mark appeared on Kushina's forehead.

"Excuse me."

She said in an sickly sweet tone with her hair floating behind her. However, what snapped the others out of her daze was her power level. Out of all them, Kaguya was the strongest. Naruto was able to beat her before but after the war she began training with her powers. Before it was just instinct. So to find someone whose power level was so much greater than the rabbit goddess' frightened them.

Naruto was the first to react. He brought out his sword and placed on her neck while activating his eyes and the ryu no hikari also known as the dragons light. This was what the dragons taught him before they left. The others quickly followed and got into a battle stance. After noticing there actions Kushina brought her power level down.

"Who are you." He demanded.

Kushina knew that in this situation she had to tell the truth. She took a deep breath but before she could tell them Naruto collapsed on to his knees coughing violently. When he moved his hand away from his mouth he saw blood. His girls immediately went to help him.

This was another reason why they wanted to leave the nations quickly. After the war Naruto developed some new disease that was slowly destroying his body. if those that feared him knew of this, they wouldn't hesitate to attack him while he was weakened. The symptoms only show up when he uses his power but recently his battle time limit had been decreasing.

Kushina went to him quickly and picked him up.

"There is no time." She said. " come with me. I'll explain everything later."

They reluctantly followed. Kushina took her to a her own planet which she named oban. When they arrived she placed Naruto on a bed and got this strange black goo. When she placed it on his chest, it immediately fused with him. Seeing what happened the girls were about to attack Kushina but Naruto told them to stop. It seems the goo had helped him. In fact he hadn't felt this good in a long time.

"What was that thing anyway. I can feel it now. It's alive and us trying to keep me alive... wait you can talk... I see."

The girls had no idea what was going on but they decided to keep silent.

Naruto was busy talking to the being that bonded with him. His new friend was an extraterrestrial known as a Klyntar. They are a symbiotic species that wished to create intergalactic peace. However they needed a host to survive and once they bonded to a host it was possible for them to become corrupted and once they did, they became wild beasts that lived for destruction.

A few months ago Kushina went to there planet and requested for one of them to come with her. Out of fear for her they complied. At first he was scared but once he bonded with Naruto, it knew that it had found the perfect host. The only problem was that Naruto was dying. Normally a Klyntar would boost its host abilities but right now all of its functions were being used to heal Naruto and keep him alive.

Once Naruto finished his mental conversation he turned back to Kushina.

"I think we deservedly explanation."

Kushina was preparing for this but she didn't know the best way to say that he was just an experiment and until recently she only loved her daughter. Since she couldn't find a good way to say it she just told them the truth. How she was actually great red and everything she did after.

At first they didn't believe her but after Naruko used her emotion sensing to confirm that she was telling the truth, they grew to be incredibly angry. Surprisingly, Naruto was the calm one here. After some time he was able to calm them down so the Kushina could continue. She told them that her original plan was to wait for the siblings dragon power to awaken slowly over the next few centuries and that when they fully became dragons she would appear before them. However, Naruto was somehow able to awaken his true Dragon God powers during his fight with Kaguya. His body can't handle the power so it was slowly destroying itself. The symbiote would keep him alive long enough for his body to evolve.

Naruto and girls were shocked to here this but also thankful to her. They stayed on oban for the next few weeks and slowly the girls began to trust her. Once she gained there trust, she proposed a plan. Naruto would go back in time and train in the past of Ddraig's home dimension while the girls will train with Kushina. This was so Naruto could make a,name for himself and so that Kushina could turn the girls into dragon hybrids. Of course there power wouldn't be anywhere near hers or her children but this was mainly done so that they could become immortal.

Naruto currently found himself in the remaining s of a village.

"Ddraig what time is this?"

 **"Hmm, this looks like the time of the great war... Naruto stay sharp. I sense someone approaching."**

Naruto scanned his surroundings and soon he spotted a young man lifelessly walking towards him. He was about to try and help him until he saw something that shocked both himself and Ddraig. On the man's left arm was a familiar red gauntlet.

"Immposible. Ddraig what's going on!"

Ddraig was just as shocked as Naruto. He examined they man carefully then he realised why this person felt familiar.

 **"Naruto, that person he," He paused to calm himself down. "He is the first user boosted gear!"**

Naruto froze in shock.

"But wouldn't that mean that-"

 **"You guessed it. We were sent to just after I was sealed."**

Naruto began to think. He was able to come up with a crazy plan.

"Ddraig, is it possible for you to fuse with your younger self?"

Ddraig was silent until.

 **"HaHahaha...I see, since your already on deaths door your willing to risk everything on another one of your crazy plans! Interesting! Do it Naruto, show it to me once more. The power to defy fate!"**

Naruto smirked. Ddraig truly was a crazy old dragon, but then he again he had to be as crazy to come up with this plan.

"Let's go!"

Naruto rushed up to the man and launched him into the air with a chakra infused fist. While the man was falling he summoned his own boosted gear and fired a chakra chain connecting the two boosted gears. He grit his his teeth. He got this ideas from the Naruko. She told him about the chakra tug o war that she had with kurama. So he thought he could do something similar with the two Ddraigs. After a struggle he was able to pull out a spectral red dragon that fused with his boosted gear.

 **[DRAGON BOOSTER SECOND LIBERATION]**

It announced as it began to change. (Looks like the boosted gear gift from the anime). Naruto collapsed to his knees, panting heavily.

"Ddraig are you alright?"

 **"Alright! I'm better than alright! Ever since I was sealed away in this blasted gear I've never been able to become any stronger but now I finally feel alive. Once absinthe have surprised me aibou. I can't wait to see the look on the white ones face."**

A devilish grin spread across Naruto's face.

 **"Why don't we go say hi then?"**

Both Naruto and Ddraig began to giggle creepily before they left in a burst of speed. They left without noticing the changes of the other boosted gear. What was once a blood red was now grey and the vibrant green gems have lost there shine. Luckily the host was still alive though.

After a few weeks of searching, making sure to remain hidden supernatural being, they finally found the host of Albion. Unfortunately they got a bit too close. Albion was able to sense his rival and immediately entered a frenzy to find him. When they met Naruto was able to easily dodge the sloppy attacks but suddenly Naruto's body began to move by itself and what he did with the other Ddraig happened again with Albion. Once the transfer was completed the divine dividing was now grey and the blue wings had lost there shine.

Naruto retreated to a nearby cave. Once inside he summoned a clone to using a doton jutsu to close the entrance and place speaks to keep him hidden. With its job done it poofed out of existence.

While this was going on, Naruto was on the floor screaming in pain. Suddenly blue energy wings sprouted out of his back (they look like star build strike gundam plavsky wings). His boosted gear also activated but something was different. The green gems were turning blue and red veins were travelling from the gear to his back. Once there the divine dividing ripped out of his back but like the boosted gear it was different. The white casing was now red and the energy wings started green and as you moved away from the source they became blue. The process was incredibly painful and after what seemed like an eternity, Naruto finally passed out due to the pain.

Within the sacred gear Ddraig could do nothing more but watch his friend suffer. He felt a presence behind him so he turned around. In front of him stood Albion.

 **"So your finally awake white one."**

After he first awoke in Naruto, Ddraig could always feel Albions presence. At first he thought that he was in one box Naruto's comrades but then he realized that he was sleeping within Naruto. Both heavenly dragons had the same host.

 **"It has been a long time red one."**

Albion explained that even though he was hibernating, he could still see all of Naruto's accomplishments and he was proud to have a partner like him. He then went on to explain that he used the same ideas that Naruto had to fuse with his younger self so that he could awaken but the two made a horrifying discovery. They only absorbed half of there younger selves power while the other half fused with Naruto directly. The nature of there powers were the opposite to each other and with the state Naruto's body was in, this would only do more harm then good.

When Naruto opened his eyes he noticed two things. The first was that it was now morning and the second was that he was no longer in the cave but a mountain range.

As he sat up look around a child rushed up to him and hugged him. She had red hair and eyes and had glasses...wait a minute.

"K-Karin-chan!"

His voiced sounded strange.

She looked at him with teary eyes.

"Your finally awake Na-kun."

Karin explained to him that after his episode, Ddraig was able to contact Kushina. After they were recovered they found out that Naruto's crazy plan had caused his body to break down at an accelerated pace. While her, Sakura and Tsunade were keeping him alive, Kushina took the symbiote to another dimension. She made it bond to a saiyan. After she bought it back to him. The symbiote copied the saiyan's zenkai boost ability. With it the symbiote was able to modify it so that Naruto's body could adapt to his new power quicker.

When he finally stabilised, she sent him to a new dimension. She didn't want to but she knew the perfect teacher for him. After what happened before they didn't want him to go alone. So Karin came with him, since she was there most powerful healer. With her natural Uzumaki chakra and Tsunade's training she was by far the most powerful healer they had but that did not mean she was the best.

As a final precaution, Kushina turned them both into children. A child and better adapt to new things than an adult. It was at this time that Naruto finally noticed the changes to his body. He was not looking forward to going through puberty again.

"I see. Hmm, Karin what are you doing?"

Karin stood up slowly and brought her first down on Naruto's head making him do a face high five with the ground.

"That's what you get for doing something so stupid, BAKA!"

'I kind of deserved that ,' he thought.

 **'Your right about that partner but unfortunately the blame doesn't lie solely on you.'**

Naruto snapped back up.

'Who are you! Your not Ddraig!.'

 **'That is correct. I am the vanishing dragon, Albion.'**

Before Naruto could interrupt him he told him what he told Ddraig.

'I see. Where is Ddraig?'

 **'Right now he sleeping and I will soon join him. We will try to get your pier back in balance but Ddraig thought that it would be a good idea for us to get to know each other before my slumber.'**

With Naruto finally caught up the two children decided to explore. After sometime they came across a waterfall and meditating in front of it was an old man. As they approached him, NarutoNaruto's heart began to beat hard against his chest. He could feel the power the old man possessed. He could help him with his problem. He just knew it.

Back in the nations, Naruto fought with his gekijyuken. He was very skilled in it and could be classified as a master but he knew that become a master was just one step. He still had a long way to go but he reached a wall. Ever since the end of the war, his fighting style didn't seem right to him any more. He wasn't able to take it the next level, but this man c.f. man could help him.

The last of the 12 gold saints roshi Dohko, the former Libra saint was doing his daily meditation and thinking. During the last holy war, in an effort to stop Hades, he and the other gold saints used a powerful technique. They don't know if they succeeded but they were flung into the dimensional gap but instead of perishing they were saved by great red and brought to this new world. That was a few centuries ago. The other saints died of old age, leaving there cloths with him, but he lived due to the misopheta-menos technique. With it he was able to slow down his ageing but he could tell that his time was coming to an end.

He felt a massive Cosmo source in front of him he opened his eyes and was surprised to see that the source was a young boy but it was so chaotic and out of control. However, he could see the limitless potential he possessed. Looks like he has found someone to inherit the legacy of the gold saints.

* * *

 **So I feel like I should explain some things.**

 **The dragons are from Crossfight B-daman. They will appear again much much later but for now they won't have any meaning.**

 **Naruto's EMS. I know they are OP but since naruto was going to be OP anyway. Even though I say that there are more limiting factors that will be revealed later on. don't want him to be too OP.**

 **And finally what I did with the second albion and ddraig. When I first planned this story, I didn't think of an issei without boosted gear, so I made a plan to give him a weakened boosted gear, then I realised that whoever has the divine dividing would have too big of an advantage over the boosted gear users, so I weakened it as well. It was only when I was half way through with this chapter that I realised that issei doesn't have to be in the story and even if he is he doesn't have to have boosted gear.**

 **My question is should I leave it as is with issei getting the weakened boosted gear, get rid of issei, or keep him but give him a different sacred the 2nd or 3rd option is chosen then I will redo part of this chapter.**

 **Please leave you answer in the review section**


	4. Old poll results and a new poll is up

**Hi Guys, Neo-Drive here. I just wanted to say thank you for the positive response. Doing this is really stepping out of my comfort zone and I honestly expected to here many negative things about my prologue. Of course some people don't like how large the harem is but I did say this was a mass harem fic.**

 **The polls for my next story is now closed and the winner by a landslide is the Naruto/DXD fic where naruto is reborn as Akeno's twin. So I'll begin working on that and hopefully the first chapter will be up in 1-2 weeks. Also I forgot to mention this but there maybe an idea from megaman starforce 3 or dragonar academy. Either works for the story. Also some Negima characters will appear at the very beginning of the story. At some point I'll ask if you guys want me to bring them back but they really aren't important. Now you know so you won't be surprised later.**

 **I have put up a new poll about what to do with Issei. Right now the few reviews about it are more or less even about what to do with him. So, a poll is up since I feel more people will participate and it will be easier for me to keep track of what is happening. The new poll will close once i have done 2-3 chapters of the 'Naruto is Akeno's twin' fic, so there is no rush but the earlier I find out the quicker the next chapter of this BOTSNK will come out.**

 **Thanks a bunch, Neo-D.**


End file.
